1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors and apparatuses for lifting objects and, more particularly, to connectors for gas supplies and apparatuses for pneumatically lifting objects using such connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manipulation of parts being made in an assembly process is commonly achieved using automated pneumatic devices. For example, in the automotive industry, parts being produced, such as fenders or hoods which are being drawn, pressed, formed, or punched, are moved from station to station on an assembly line by an automated pneumatic lifting apparatus.
The apparatus commonly includes a vacuum cup with a lifting surface for lifting the parts. In the vacuum cup, vacuum can be created by routing pressurized air in one direction, thus, enabling a part to be lifted by suction. If pressurized air is routed another direction, air is expelled toward the lifting surface of the vacuum cup, thereby releasing any attached part.
Connectors for connecting the pressurized air supply to the lifting apparatus are required. The connectors are commonly releasably locked in place with a locking mechanism so that they can be easily connected and disconnected.
In the past, some connectors have been designed in a way that they had to be machined after they were assembled with the lifting apparatus. In addition, some connectors were designed so that they frequently did not line up with the locking mechanism, resulting in breakage of the connector and/or the locking mechanism.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for connecting a gas supply to a pneumatic lifting device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for use in a pneumatic lifting apparatus for connecting a gas supply to a lifting device which connector may be fully formed before assembly with the lifting apparatus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for use in a pneumatic lifting apparatus equipped with a locking mechanism in which the connector is easily aligned with the locking mechanism.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for pneumatically lifting objects which uses the improved connector of the present invention.